


Tickles

by nozoelis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, prompt, tickling and kissing bc they are dorks in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Ling descubre el punto débil de Ed.





	Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> holaaaaaaa pues por fin empiezo a escribir sobre fma!!!!! dar las gracias a nero por meterme en ambos hells (el de la serie y el de edling) y bueno no sé quería escribirles algo cuqui pq para ser el primero no quería q fuese algo ahí doloroso dfkjldfjfd (pero esperad angst en otros fics tho) y bueno no sé? al final ha quedao una puta mierda pero guess what i'm tired as fuck and i don't give a fuck

  1. **my heart is filled with you**



 

“Me haces cosquillas”, murmuró Ed entre carcajadas, tratando de apartarse. Ling rompió a reír, sus risas mezclándose hasta no poder ser diferenciadas. “¿De verdad tienes cosquillas aquí?”, preguntó mientras volvía a tocarle en esa zona, provocando que Ed volviese a reírse y a patalear.

Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama de Ling, ahora Emperador de Xing. Llevaban un par de semanas sin verse, tanto por los constantes quehaceres de Ling como la vida nómada que seguía Edward, siempre yendo de un lado para otro. Pero por hoy, por un momento, estaban los dos juntos de nuevo. Sabían que su tiempo juntos era limitado – Ed tenía que coger el último tren que salía a la noche, pero entre besos le prometió a Ling que volvería pronto.

Ling estaba acariciando al joven alquimista con la yema de los dedos, recorriendo cada trazo de piel que tenía a su alcance -y, ocasionalmente, depositando algún fugaz beso allá donde sus dedos habían trazado el camino-. Ed tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias del otro, de su olor, de su presencia en sí.

Y de pronto, Ed rompió a reír sin previo aviso.

Ling se incorporó, curioso, observando como el chico rubio seguía riéndose a carcajada limpia. Sus dedos volvieron a rozar la misma zona, logrando que una nueva carcajada escapase de la boca de Ed. Ling había encontrado un tesoro – Ed tenía cosquillas y él se iba a aprovechar de ese hecho.

Sus manos, hábiles, se movían por todo el cuerpo del alquimista; este se reía y pataleaba pidiendo clemencia, rogándole a Ling que parase. Este, por supuesto, se hacía el sueco y continuaba haciéndole cosquillas. Para evitar que llegase a patalearle, Ling se puso encima de Ed, teniendo así también una mejor posición para continuar haciéndole cosquillas. Dos pájaros en un mismo tiro.

Cuando Ling se detuvo, tras muchos ruegos por parte del rubio y risas de ambos, Ed todavía seguía teniendo pequeñas sacudidas producidas por la risa. Ling le miró con atención – su trenza, deshecha tras su “lucha”, dejaba su cabello desparramado por la almohada, como si fuese hilo de oro bordado; sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas y su respiración agitada, su boca seguía abierta, dejando escapar carcajadas que eran música para los oídos de Ling. Pero, sobre todo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse, otorgándole un brillo especial que el Emperador no había visto antes.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, su rostro se aproximó al de Ed, dejando que su boca se fundiese con la de él. Conocía de sobra la suavidad de sus labios, su forma, lo bien que se amoldaban con los suyos, el momento exacto en el que Ed le pedía permiso con la lengua para profundizar el beso, el hormigueo que se formaba en su estómago.

Aun besándose, Ling no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad. Aprovechando que Ed estaba distraído, dejó que su mano derecha volviese a hacerle cosquillas.

“¡LING, VOY A MATARTE!”, gritó Ed mientras separaba su boca de la de Ling, comenzando de nuevo el espectáculo de risas, pataleos y gritos. 

**Author's Note:**

> (headcanon: ed tiene literalmente cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. he's really like that)


End file.
